1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to completion methods for poorly consolidated formations, and more particularly, to methods of completing poorly consolidated formations whereby sand production is eliminated or reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The migration of sand particles with fluids produced from soft or poorly consolidated formations has been a continuous problem. While numerous techniques have been developed for controlling sand production including placing screens and/or gravel packs between the sand producing formations and the well bores penetrating them, utilizing hardenable resin coated particulate material to form consolidated gravel packs, contacting the near well portions of poorly consolidated formations with consolidating fluids which subsequently harden, etc., sand production problems have continued. Sand production usually results in lost hydrocarbon production due to the plugging of gravel packs, screens and perforations as well as production equipment such as flow lines, separators and the like.
When a formation is penetrated by a well bore, the near well bore material making up the formation must support the stress that was previously supported by the removed formation material. In a poorly consolidated rock formation, this stress overcomes the formation strength which causes the formation to breakdown and sand to migrate into the well bore with produced fluids. As the poorly consolidated formation is produced over time, the breakdown of the formation progresses throughout the reservoir and the production of sand continues.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods of completing poorly consolidated subterranean formations whereby well bores or other circular holes are not created in the formation and the stress failures which bring about sand production are eliminated.